


handcuffs

by Sonny



Series: WORD : GAMES [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>I love the movie Groundhog Day... and I absolutely loved Taye Diggs in his short-lived show on ABC called Daybreak, so it boils down to me unable to Not keep doing the What If game... :O)**</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> **I love the movie Groundhog Day... and I absolutely loved Taye Diggs in his short-lived show on ABC called Daybreak, so it boils down to me unable to Not keep doing the What If game... :O)****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WORD is... HANDCUFFS**

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was happening for the **16** **th** time before Michael figured out what he would have to do to drastically change his life. 

At exactly 7:43am--for 15 days straight—he would wake to re-live the _same_ day, over and over again. Apparently, until he got it _right_ . 

_Why_ _**this** _ _particular day, though?_

He had gone backward, doing **15 things** , **15 different ways** from what he had done the first time when it had all gone to shit--all with the _same_ outcome. His heart was broken and Brian was gone from his life. 

No way would it happen again, because someone up there thought it should end _differently_ . 

Every night the _same_ scenario played out with the _same_ actions and reactions along with the _same_ crappy sentences uttered. Only _one_ thing would change tonight. 

Hazel eyes caught wide, sparkling blue ones from across the street on the corner. Brian Kinney was about to spot Justin Taylor, leaning on the rusted-out green lamp post. 

Checking his inside jacket pocket, Michael discovered what he had reminded himself to put there on the **15th time** he re-enacted _The Day That Would Never End_ . 

_**"Wait! Sweetie--!"** _

_**"Michael! Don't--!"** _

Emmett and Ted tried to grab for Michael, preventing him from making a fool of himself and from ruining another mediocre night simply to catch Brian Kinney's attention. 

Michael wandered over, unlocking each band of the metal circles. Prior to this very moment, around the 4  th  or 5  th  repeating day, he had blocked out Justin and Brian's dialogue. He had heard this drabble enough to know it verbatim. But there was always one point at which Justin leaned on this lamp post-- _just so_ . Michael had been noticing the precarious stance would give him a good vantage point. He never knew the  **handcuffs** Brian had given him for his 25  th  birthday would come in handy--in a non-sexual, unkinky way. 

Justin Taylor was locked and secured to the tall, rusted-out green lamp post he always chose to lean on. 

" _**Mikey?!** _ " Brian was both stunned and impressed, a growing smirk tempting to overtake his lips. 

Michael rested along Justin's frame, an arm wrapped around the shoulders in a _brotherly_ fashion. "Brian--what say you and I-- _me and you_ \--go to the Diner for some late night pie and coffee? I have something I've been meaning to talk to you about--for _years_ ." 

Brian snickered, shaking his head as he threw Michael the Jeep's keys. "What took you so long, Michael?" 

"Well..." Michael lifted one lone eyebrow in wild wonderment. "... let me tell you about _The Day From Hell_ I've had." 

As Michael and Brian both jumped into the Jeep's bucket seats-- _not bothering to use the doors_ , Michael threw the keys to the cuffs toward Emmett and Ted. 

The squeal of tires sounded as four hands tried to grapple for the two tiny keys. 

Emmett and Ted bounced them around like a volleyball until the keys fell on the sidewalk to be kicked by passing pedestrians into the water main drain. 

“ _ooooo_... that's not good...”

 


End file.
